


The Worst Era

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: There's No Greater Puzzle Than Human Beings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: The sexual assault happens off screen but she gets pregnant so it's mentioned multiple times, This story will eventually bleed into a Criminal Minds Fanfiction, but until it does I'm listing it as an Original Work, it happens in Chapter Four and it's vague but easy to skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: 72 glimpses into the worst years of Vanessa Susley's life
Relationships: Janice Fer (OC)/Lucy Fer (OC), Rudy Susley (OC)/Lei Susley (OC)
Series: There's No Greater Puzzle Than Human Beings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938289





	The Worst Era

1997, June 27: 

"I got accepted, so," Vanessa grunted out the last word as she pushed her shelf further up the stairs while her stepmother, Lei, pulled from above, "I start Police Academy January 7th and I'm thinking about studying sociology or anthropology after, or maybe both but--Fuck!-- Don't drop it on me!"

"I'm not dropping it! You need to tilt it to get it over the railing."

"Wait then, I need to change my grip." She adjusted her grip. "Okay, now I'm good."

The rail took some of the weight and the girls easily slid the shelf into the hall then the room across the hall where it resided before Vanessa left for college.


End file.
